


Discussion Time

by sorceress_of_gallifrey



Series: Black Order University [4]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 02:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12244974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorceress_of_gallifrey/pseuds/sorceress_of_gallifrey
Summary: Allen and the redhead across the room are the only two people that talk in their seminar class. Would it kill the other classmates to contribute? Honestly, the class isn't that bad.





	Discussion Time

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a quick little thing I wrote while waiting for a couple downloads to finish. I haven't even looked back over it. Anyway, the original prompt was from a whole list of College AUs that said, "We're the only ones that talk in discussion and it's awful." I hope I did it and the characters justice! This is my first fic since I was about 12 so constructive criticism is more than welcome! ^.^

“And anyway, we don’t know how much this fetal modification costs. For all we know, it only costed a couple grand and Vincent’s parents were essentially just hippies,” a redheaded student explained. He seemed to be the only other person in the room who had watched the movie and done the reading on time. In fact, he and Allen were the only members of the class who had spoken that day, save for a couple forced comments from a couple of the others who only said something to get their participation points for the day, not to actually contribute to the discussion. “I mean, they were certainly able to afford a moderately nice house and family outings. Not to mention the fact that they got their second child ‘fixed’.”

“Yes, but consider the moral side of it. If they were more religious when they were young and having their first child, wouldn’t it make sense that they would want to have a natural born ‘God-Child’? They had several crosses hanging around their house and seemed to be a ‘church every Sunday’ sort of family,” Allen said. He was kind of annoyed with the rest of the class, but he understood why they were remaining quiet. It wasn’t easy to talk about controversial topics, such as the ones brought up in the assigned movie and readings. At this point, he and this redhead were just having a loud conversation across the room with the professor piping up every few minutes to steer them in a different direction.

Allen stared across the circle of desks at his outspoken counterpart, waiting for him to counter. When he stayed quiet, their professor said, “How do you think their decision to not have him modified affected their view of him versus their view of his brother?” She looked around the room, waiting for all the hands to go up that everyone knew wouldn’t. Naturally, Allen and the other boy tentatively raised their hands. The professor sighed in defeat, but waited a minute longer before saying, “Yes, Mr. Bookman?” and indicating the redhead.

Bookman ran his fingers through his hair as he responded, “Their parents clearly favored Anton over Vincent. From giving him his father’s name to encouraging him to follow his dreams, they knew that he was the superior sibling from the start. In fact, they seemed to be planning on having another child either as Vincent was being born or immediately after they heard the results of his genetic testing. I don’t know if anyone else caught it, but in the scene where Vincent is born, his mother tries to give him his father’s name, but his father speaks up at the last second and calls him Vincent instead.” He gave an awkward chuckle before continuing, “If you’re going to give one of your children your name, it’ll be your first. The fact that it wasn’t but that they had clearly planned on giving his name, indicated that they would be having another child, a better one, so to speak."

Allen had to admit, he was good. He also agreed with him on this front. “You’re right. I’m not entirely sure they were planning another child from that moment, but they definitely saw him as inferior before he was even able to be compared to anyone. Later in life, it only got worse, too. From Anton outgrowing him two years early, to their parents downright discouraging Vincent from pursuing his dream job, the family had picked a favorite child and made it far too clear. That’s some shitty parenting, if you ask me. If you’re going to play favorites, don’t let the kids know, at least.”

As much as the other students nodded and pretended they were following along, Allen (and surely this Bookman) knew that they were not. Allen had more to say, but Bookman beat him to the punch.

“Another big difference we notice is--”

“And it looks like we’re out of time for the day,” the professor interrupted. “Thank you gentlemen for keeping this trainwreck of a discussion alive; the rest of you, I expect you to actually read the material next week and contribute more than a few passing remarks and blank stares. Walker, Bookman, do you have time to speak with me after class?”

“Of course!” Allen said cheerfully as he packed his notebooks into his bag. This was his last class for the day and he had a couple hours before he needed to get to work.

“Sure thing, Prof. I’m on lunch so I’m all ears for up to 150 minutes,” the redhead said. He shoved the last of his papers into their respective folder and into his unexpectedly tidy bag. Allen had only observed the tidiness as he walked past to the back of the class where their teacher had set up shop.

When both were present and listening and the majority of the other students out of the room, the professor started talking, “Listen guys, I really appreciate the fact that you actually put effort into my class. I know it must seem like bullshit work, considering the entire class is centered around science fiction, but it really says volumes about your characters that you put enough time into the work to carry a 75 minute conversation just between the two of you.”

Bookman gave a self satisfied smirk while Allen practically glowed in the praise. “That being said,” continued the teacher, “I want to try something. Next period, I want you guys to remain as silent as they are. I’d say give them a chance, but I know you already do. It’s not that they’re not getting the chance to talk, it’s that they aren’t. So on Wednesday, I want you guys to not take over.”

“You mean you don’t want us to participate at all?” Allen asked.

“No, it’s not that I don’t want you to participate; I just want you to talk just enough to be there, but still force others to speak up. Also, for your efforts, I’m going to make your next paper extra credit only. You can do it for extra points, but it won’t hurt your grade if your don’t turn it in.”

“Really? Strike!” Bookman suddenly perked up. Allen was shocked as well; he had only been doing what he thought was his job as a student, not trying to be extra or anything. This was excellent news, considering the hellish midterms week ahead of him. The professor simply smiled at them and thanked them for their time before dismissing them.

The boys gathered the rest of their stuff and walked out the classroom door together. Once outside, Bookman folded his arms behind his head and said, “How about that, eh? We’re essentially exempt from an entire essay! Of course, I’ve already done most of it anyway, but that extra credit is gonna look great on my GPA. The old geezer won’t be sighing in disgrace at my grades anymore.” He laughed and turned his head toward Allen. “Say, what’s your name anyway? I feel like we know each other considering how much we talk, but I don’t know your first name. I’m Lavi, by the way. Lavi Bookman.”

Allen smiled at his enthusiasm and replied, “I’m Allen Walker. And tell me about it! Would it kill them to add anything to the discussion?”

“No kidding,” Lavi said. Just then, Allen’s stomach growled rather loudly in the stairwell. Lavi chuckled. “Do you want to get lunch?”

“Sure. Maybe we can talk about something other than science fiction for a change.” Allen laughed, pleased that the rough discussions had made him a new friend.

**Author's Note:**

> BTW: The movie they're discussing is called Gattaca (1997) and the discussion is based on the actual discussion my class had a few weeks back.


End file.
